Secure data processing is known. Secure data processing is particularly important in distributed computing architectures, such as those used by cloud computing. When performing such cloud computing, any code sent to a remote computer in the cloud and any user data sent to be remotely processed, as well as the data output from the remote data processing operations typically needs to remain confidential.
Although various techniques exist to try to protect the confidentiality of such data, they each have their own shortcomings.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for performing secure data processing.